1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair care compositions, and more particularly, to silicone-containing conditioning formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conditioning hair care compositions in the form of shampoos and mousses are commercial formulations for personal hair care use. Conditioning compositions usually require a fixative resin as the active material to condition the hair. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,897,262, 3,862,306, 4,567,035, 4,315,910, 4,164,562, 4,923,695, 5,066,481, 4,923,694, 4,521,404 and 4,223,009.
The use of silicones in conditioning shampoos also is known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,970; 4,472,375; 4,559,227; 4,586,518; 4,728,457; 4,741,855; 4,749,565; 4,749,732; 4,788,006; and 4,849,127. However, these and other patents and publications have not provided entirely satisfactory stable dispersions of silicones in an aqueous formulation, and/or an effective hair conditioning product.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a conditioning hair care composition which contains silicone in stable, dispersed form.
Another object of this invention is to provide a silicone-containing conditioning composition which has advantageous properties for the user.
Still another object is to provide a homogeneous silicone-containing conditioner which can be formulated by a simple process.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent by the following description of the invention herein.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages and ratios herein are by weight.